bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27/Archive 5
I'll seek out for images of Bohrok in the 2002 comics, and later change the phrase of the stub. I recently re-read Beware the Bohrok, and you are right about the obsession to clean. Most of the book the Bahrag just say: Clean all... everything must be clean... everything will be cleaned.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Here are the images I have found: File:SuvaCleaning.png File:LewaVSCahdok.png File:BohrokAwaking.png File:TahnokComic.png File:TahuKrana.png|This one can be cut to fit in the template -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I prefer the first one. Can you change the phrase of the template? I can't think of anything good.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ' I saw your review on Matoro Mahri I think this will make you like him a little more, just click on this http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3473892. You'll love it!!! Re: Wow, really? Sweet! How about we do Lariska, as such an important character needs a image. J97 Skin I noticed you have had OUR Wiki Skin for quite some time. I would like it if you refrainded from doing that. (And was the guy stopping my plaigirisim on the Marendar page) (NOTE: This is Bara Magna from TBW, I have not uploaded my sig template to this Wiki yet) --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 02:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... again! Thank you so much! To be completely honest, some points in my reviews are taken from BZP, but I put them in only if I noticed them in the set itself and I agreed with them. And what is a "Rollback" promotion? By the way, I passed from 1st to 3rd Award of Excellence! What about the 2nd? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'''Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Try GIMP instead! It's free, and it's a good alternative! By the way I'm uplading some pictures in Tahu's Gallery, but why some are smaller? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Oh, right... I forgot about it... I'll do it as soon as possible! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Sister Wiki Than That means TBW Should be on the Sister Wikis Tab on The Monaco Sidebar. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I did the Nuju thing, so how about that Award? --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 16:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Wow. Thank you. This was unexpected. It's Takanuva 2003. Hordika Nuju is second. But Takanuve '03 suits me best, I think. Agian, wow and thanks. :[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Same as my sig. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Hey, check BionicleStory.com, a new story serial has been posted. I think it answers your question on whether Karzahni is dead or not.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Merge On the Main Page talk it mentions merging with TBW. I think that's a GREAT Idea, and I did not see your opinion there. If you see this message, tell me your opinion on it. It would do a lot of good for both Wikis, attract more users and mean the end of plaigarisim between Wikis. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Kolhii I just wrote the Kolhii article. I guess it isn't a stub anymore, but surely someone who played MNOGII could help (unfortunately, I didn't)... Anyway, how do I put the infobox? Shall I do it like I did on my userpage? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Contest I also posted in my blog in BZPower, as to celebrate the 9th aniversary of the site, they have garanted us Premier member rights for a week (creating blogs, polls, having rank images, etc.). We will see if someone enters from bzpower or not. Also, can I suggest us to use this banner instead of the current one?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I make them with Paint.net.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You have to download it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What's up? It's been a while since we talked last time! Any news? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Haha! I didn't even notice! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Hi Hey M1. Long time no see. How's it going, the wiki? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hey, in my BZPower blog, two awesome MoCcers showed interest in the contest. One of them created the official model for Kyry, and the other has done many great MoCs for fanon contests like the Expanded Multiverse. Seems like we may get good entries this time!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha. It seems you've been doing better then I did :D [[User:Kingdonfin|'King]][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! RE: Hello My pleasure :) i just wanna help (and compete in contests XD ) Lord Oblivion Thanks for putting me in your friends list! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Zyglak When you have time, could you revise the page? Most of it is from BS01.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Merge Forum Could you make that please? I can't seem to find it. ;) --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, you could just put the general idea, the users who voted yes and the ones that said no, and your own opinion. No rush, though. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) If you don't already know this, the ones that voted yes are me, Andrew1219, and Mazeka369. Oh, and I alerted Mata Nui on TBW to post his opinion. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yea. I hated the idea. Have you had a look at my new wiki, The Hero Factory Reviews Wiki. If you haven't I'll give you the link: The Hero Factory Reviews Wiki! It's going very well :D I hope you like it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King]][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! You're doing well. I want to keep that wiki as up to date as I can. That way it's better so I don't fall behind like I have already. I haven't finished making all of the set pages yet but all of the weapon pages are done. Have you got any sets yet? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I love the look of Xplode and Natalie Breez, Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer and Von Nebula. I might get William Furno. Do you like the sets though? I don't know if I should get them if others don't like them. Are they good for MOCs? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! They sound awesome. I'm just making the review pages on the HFRW, if you have any spare time could you add reviews. It would be really helpful bu I understand if you are too busy here. I love those stories The Yesterday Quest and Th Powers That Be. I even made my own MOC Zaria, Orde and Charia. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thank you. I greatly appreciate it. I'm about to finish Dunkan Bulk's page :D And the Quaza Stone and also Hero Core. :P Going well. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Reviews So do you feel like reviewing some of the Stars sets? Cause I wanna help :P [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) I'm ok with it, but what would we post in the account?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. It seems like a good idea.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I would choose Bionicle Reviews Wikia.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :May I post some reviews on them in the page? :3 [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion]] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) The Brickshelf account Wow. Good job. I checked it out. I could copy allot of the reviews over there if that's what you want. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 05:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I think that the new infobox idea is great (this way the reader gets the attention to the content and not to the colours). But many pages show " " in their infoboxes instead of what should be there. Examples are the Gali and the Hakann pages, but I'm afraid there may be more.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good that you finally will get your sets back! I will also be inactive for a few days on this months as I'm going on holiday to the south of france (I still don't know exactly when).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Brickshelf account Okay thank you. I was thinking I could insert text into some of the pages? No? Is that even possible? If not, yeah I might attach Notepads or PDF documents. And is the username your username for CBW? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 07:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I thought you said it was the collobration.... [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] I'm in! :D I'll add more images to the contests. Hmm. I'll like copy a review to a notepad document, then upload that as "Review 1" and so on. Something like that. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Got it! And yeah... I think I got what you meant on the first sentence..... I think. I'll add some reviews later today. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] D: We'll all miss you. Yep. I will. And I'll read that blog too! :) [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Rollback May I be a rollbacker? It would help in fixing up infoboxes. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 01:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, The page is locked. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 21:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hay Hi man you did not tell men about this site rollback hay can i be a rollback? Mazeka369 On the Requests for Adminship on TBW he seems to think that I Hate you. All I said was that you were inactive, and even though I was wrong I still think he overreacted. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 16:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I overreacted. I know that I've done wrong from right. There's no need for this. Also I'm going to be inactive until 9\3\10. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 22:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Infobox Can you unlock it so I can immediatly fix up the problems on all pages? Thanks. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 20:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I fixed most of it up. However, there are still some pages that need Work. If you need my help, i'll be here. ;) --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 13:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) UoTM Thanks! My colors are Tan and black, and This is the Image: --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 11:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hey, is their like a Request for Adminship page like on TBW or something. ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 20:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome Back from Amercia, M1! I hope you had nice holidays. I wanted to tell you that if you don't like the new wikia look, you can change it through preferences, just like I did. I prefer the old look.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I think your infobox ideas are great. The Matoran Nuju example is good; sometimes when I do a page about a minor character the infobox is just Unknow, Unknow and Unknow.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on Activity I saw your comment on the Malum Reviews edit, and I though that I could give you an explanation of sorts. Lately, in school I'm having a lot of work and exams. During the week, I have to do homework and study for exams, and I have little time left to edit here. Whenever I have more free time than usual, I write for Shadow Play (yes, I'm continuing SP, at a slow rate: I posted two new chapters last month). Also, I have to read the stories I follow (which currently, after Ids5621 went inactive, are only yours, the official one, the Bionicle Paracosmos and the Expanded Multiverse one). So basically, if I do fanon I can't edit canon, so I have to choose. I will try to come here from time to time, but I don't promise anything. PS: Swipe is great! He resembles a common warriror Skrall, and yet he is differend. Good MoC! -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you a lot! Those new chapters are getting me a lot of time because I feel that, if I don't have the time to make them good, its better to do them later. I'm glad you liked them. Also, I have all the sets you mentioned, except Kazi and the white Visorak. As for other white sets, I have Kohrak-Kal and Thok (the reviews of which I'm going to post in december, along with a Cendox one). Also, except me to not post any chapter of Shadow Play until december, too, due to my exam weeks in november and that I'm working on a short a story for a new contest on BZPower: Lesovikk's Hiatus. And if that wasn't enough, I have to study very hard for an organic and inorganic Chemistry exam and for a Theoric PE exam. I hate PE exams! but I have to try hard because as of now, my result in PE would be 3.98/10 :( . Anyway, thank you again for reading Shadow Play, and for doing the Shadow Mulon MoC. PS: Next monday its time for Barça-Madrid. So except me to change my sig (which is kind of old now; it makes reference to the 08-09 season, in which bionicle was still alive and on its good days) if Barça wins the match! -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Painted Matau? Sounds cool! Here you have three links for the Lesovikk's Hiatus Contest: *The Information Post *The Entry Post *The BZPower Topic If you want to ask any questions to the contest hosts, you can do so in the entry post (you don't need to create an account for this KJ contest). -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Good luck to you too! I saw that you posted Chapter six of GotP. It was great! I can start to see hints of how the direction of your story shifts toward the climax. From the first part of the chapter, I especially like Thoron. Though he has only appeared twice in your stories (or three times, if you count the unseen one when he saves Tollubo in Roxtus). The scene in which Thoron goes to the dead remains of the Skrall and loots him suits perfectly how you have positioned him: a scavenger for the good, disposed to share his time in the caves with creatures that aren't wanted anywhere else (the Vorox, Rahkshi, etc.). I also liked when Thoron throw the blood of the skral to the cardinal points and when Slorag and Kazat say that there can only be one Toa. Tethys seems to be a world full of superstitions, something that makes a lot of sense since the Matoran lived in a religion-centred society and their environment was full of shadows. From the second part of the chapter, I enjoyed seeing Kazat as an ex-ruler. In general, I like characters that have seen their empire break down. It makes Kazat mor interesting, and I want to read future chapters to see what role you give him now. I also noticed that you posted the image of the Shadow Mulon. Thank you for doing it! The overall desing and color scheme is good. The usage of the Nuju hordika head as chest armor gives him a mutated look. But what outsands more is the mask. You really painted it well! I've never had the courage to paint a mask, and you did it well. And also, thanks for adding the information to Mulon's section of the BSCW article. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:User of the Month Wow thanks! My colors are green and black like my sig and my image will be the following. Thanks again---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma]][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 01:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC)! Lariska Christo1096 entered the contest in my BZPower blog, and I put his entry here. He did the MoC. I'll PM him through my BZPower account telling him that he's won and I'll give him the list of aviable characters for the next contest. But probably I won't be able to do it until tomorrow afternoon, as on weekends if I try to enter BZPower, it doesn't load, as there are lots of users browsing the forum at the same time. And as for Mulon's Kanohi... I'll comment on it when the brickshelf gallery is public.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, fortunately the BZPower server seems to be ok as of now, so I'm going to PM him now. And now the brickshelf gallery is public. The Kanohi is seriously good! I like your idea to cover the spaces where the black was off with brown. It really looks like an infected Kanohi. Good job! Also, I have to tell you that one of our admins, ThatDevilGuy, said in a blog post some weeks ago that he is not going to edit in any Bionicle wikia anymore. If you don't object, I'm going to take away his admin rights and post a message in his talkpage about it. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well he announced it here, but yes, I agree with you, given that he was an admin here he could have told us here.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I just read a PM from Christo1096. He has chosen Toa Kualus for the next contest.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think so. Not this week or the next, but definately I will try to build something when my exam weeks finish.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about custom builds using the Toa Metru chest piece, so it would be custom but still resembling a Toa Hagah.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, for the Toa Kualus contest, can we use this banner? -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Banner I just used a few Photoshop fliters. I'm no expert in photoshop, but I'll ask Ids5621 (who is studying computer art so he may know how to) to do another banner, so I can use it in BZPower, as the one in the contest page I made is over the 100 KB rule.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to promote the Toa Kualus contest in BZPower. I have PMd Christo, to see if he is interested in entering and also for if he knows anyone who can host our contest in their blogs, too. Other than that, I have to tell you that I'm going to delete the forums (if those already aren't delted) because if not I can not promote BRW on BZPower. PS: I've changed the text in my sig. It now commemorates the eight goals that Barça scored in Almeria's stadium.-- [[User:Abc8920|'0 '-']] [[User talk:Abc8920|'8' at Almeria!']] 10:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) GotP I liked last chapter of GotP! As Thoron's renegade community is described further, the mental image I have of it gets stranger and stranger. It was already described in chapter 6, but in chapter 7 I imagined Betak and the other five survivors surrounded by Vorox and Rahkshi... and I have to admit introducint this camp in the story was an original twist. I'm beggining to forumulate some theories that could be alternatives to the one that Karabak defends (Tollubo is the Toa of Light), but I won't tell you because I don't want to know if they are right or not. I don't want to spoil myself the end of the serial. When I read the part in which Tollubo beats Jollun and later baishing him, I thought that it was a bit off character for Tollubo. Nice that we know that Karabak fueled Tollubo's rage, it makes sense. Another part I liked from the chapter was Karabak. I just his appareances. And this quote is just pure win: Great dialogue you wrote there. And I'm also intrigued by the Ignika. I assumed it has been lost... but now that Karabak has mentioned it, it may get more important in story again. -- [[User:Abc8920|'''0 '-']] [[User talk:Abc8920|'8' at Almeria!']] 19:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good! Nice that you are on holiday until January. My winter holiday begins on the 23d of December and ends on the 7th of January. But after this weeks ends, I will have less work to do, so expect me to post Shadow Play chapters soon.-- [[User:Abc8920|'0 '-']] [[User talk:Abc8920|'8' at Almeria!']] 13:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Merging I'm sorry to bring up again the following discussion, but I feel that I have to: I think we should merge with TBW. I haven't asked them again, but I feel that they won't oppose it. Here there are my points and/or proposals: *Merge with TBW using a quality criteria: the pages that are of best quality in BRW will replace the ones in TBW that are wors. *We need users. It's a very important need, and now here we just are you, Tuma55 and me. *With BIONICLE ending, all BIONICLE wikias are weakening. I don't know if TBW is having those issues, but I'm sure that the wikia resulting from the merge would be stronger than any of the two alone. *We would keep the reviews. *We would keep doing contests. What do you think about this?-- [[User:Abc8920|'0 '-']] [[User talk:Abc8920|'8' at Almeria!']] 17:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I like your logic. We can wait until 2011 to merge. Also, I wanted to tell you that Christo1096 has entered in our contest. I'm posting his entry here now. Sadly, I have to tell you that I haven't found anybody in BZPower yet to host our contest in their blogs, and I won't have time to enter the contset, too. However, I will begin to promote the contest in CBW. -- [[User:Abc8920|'0 '-']] [[User talk:Abc8920|'8' at Almeria!''']] 08:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello? I am terribly sorry for my inactivity. Time got away from me. If you haven't heard already, I have resigned from CBW. Bionicles no longer intrest me. I will continue to be a maintainer on this wikia though. :--''ThatDevil '' 05:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sorry if I couldn't answer you earlier, but my Maths teacher gave us a lot of homework because we didn't stop talking in his class. I think that B:NG thing is a good idea. It's a popular project and I myself have contribuited to it with some computer drawings.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''0 '-']] [[User talk:Abc8920|'8' at Almeria!']] 17:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm ok with using the Chiara image, it's good. And the Visorak (Location) page is good! It just was mentioned and yet it is a good page. Also, did you know that Barça won the 'Clàssic'? Barça 5 - Real Madrid 0!-- [[User:Abc8920|'Barça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 18:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I remember that match. I also noticed that you put me as the user of the month :) . I'm not sure if I should be it, since I haven't been very active. But anyway, next month you have to be the user of the month. You are really working very hard and doing most of the edits here.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 19:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stub Articles When I create short pages like the Gafna I plane on going back and finishing them since I don't have the time to write the whole article out. So next time you go on the recent changes and find that I have created three new yet short articles It it because I plane on going back and finishing them shortly. Ok??? ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 00:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Front page I noticed that in the notices it said that I have resigned from my position. I haven't. I have from CBW, but not from here. Like I said, I will still try to main tain the wikia. If it's okay with you, can I put my name back on the Admin template? :--''ThatDevil '' 08:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Kirop Ok fine, sorry if I offended you. From now on I'll putt a sefecient amount of info on page before before creating it. On a second note; can you check out the Kirop page the teamplate is screwed up. I tried to fix it but I was unable to. I though someone like you with better wiki coding skills could get it fixed. ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 16:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No need to be sorry, I should of though before saying "screw you" on your talk page wich is why I deleted it. My appologies. Anyway I hope we can be on better terms from now on.----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 22:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Source Mode Why does this wiki only have source mode while editing pages? ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 15:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Well, we don't have a definite policy, but we could do one based on the new Custom Bionicles policy, which was made by the Slicer and is good, in my opinion. But until then, I think that we should stick to comic images rather than movie ones, as movie animatora often took more liberties than comic authors. Other than that, I have to tell you that today it's my birthday! I've already recieved some presents, and it will be the second birthday since 2003 that I don't get a BIONICLE set. I also have to say that the last two chapters of Ghost of the Past aren't bad at all! They are uneventful, for the action stays mainly around Tollubo and in the same cavern, but I liked it. I have to highlight, from the two chapters, the new direction Kazat is taking. When we first saw him, he was a dictator, and now he is taking another path, which is good since it shows that the character has evolved, and that adds realism to the story. Another part I liked was Matoro and Swipe returning to the main story. I especially liked the Swipe-Brains combination, but I think that he alone will be interesting to see in the story, too. And I want to mention that Slorag being a half-Makuta is a good turn. It makes sense, as he had his blood neutralized (or something like that), and adds more spice to the story. I can't wait to read the climax of the Thetys story, looks like it will be epic.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 17:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Never mind about the video, my computer also does things like that sometimes. I'm impressed that you planned the chapter a year ago! For Shadow Play, I have written down some things so I don't loose track of the story, but most of the details are invented as I write the chapter. But the final chapter of GOTP sounds like it will be awesome. Also, I love the Tollubo-Kentis affair. In fact, this line was one of the best from chapter 9: This weekend I expected to be able to write another chapter of Shadow Play and finish my entry for the Lesovikk short story contest, but my history teacher has thought that putting an exam three days before the holidays is a good idea. Anyway, in the winter holidays I hope to be able to write more.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 12:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC)